Green Hair
by Yoyo77
Summary: Monet necesita de la ayuda de luffy y los demás, pero para que la ayuden tendrá que ganarse la confianza de todos, pero hay un espadachín que por nada confiaría en ella, y ella tendrá que esforzarse aun mas con el. - Por que confiaría en ti!-Dijo con frialdad. Por que ambos tenemos el cabello verde-Le contesto ella. Eso no tiene ningún sentido!-Exclamo
1. Chapter 1

Green Hair.

Tengo que encontrarlos…tengo que encontrarlo a él-Pensó una mujer de cabello verde mientras iba volando por las aguas del Nuevo Mundo.

Mientras tanto…

Oi, Marimo, haz algo útil por primera vez en tu vida y avísale a los demás que está listo el desayuno-Dijo un rubio mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Tch-Ese chasquido de la lengua fue lo único que respondió el espadachín de cabello verde, lo menos que quería ahora era pelear, ya había tenido suficientes pleitos internos. La causa, esa maldita mujer que lo volvía loco, no, no hablaba de la bruja-estafadora de pelo naranja, si no de la otra miembro de los sombrero de paja, Nico Robin. Porque le estaba volviendo loco? Ni el mismo lo sabía, desde que se separaron por 2 años y se reencontraron solo pensaba en ella, no sabía el por qué, y eso era lo que lo volvía loco

Te encuentras bien marimo?-La pregunta de Sanji el cocinero lo saco de el trance en el que se había metido-No me has buscado pleito en todo el día y eso es raro de ti-Dijo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

Acaso escucho bien? Que él no le había buscado pleito en todo el día? Pero si él era el que siempre empezaba y…olvídenlo-No me pasa nada-Respondió sin más el espadachín.

El cocinero no quedo satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero ahora tenía cosas importantes que hacer, como servirle el desayuno a "Sus Ladies"…y al resto de idiotas que tenían que ir en el mismo barco, porque no podía ir en un barco solo con Nami y Robin? De tan solo pensar en eso ya estaba empezando a sangrar por la nariz, se cubrió rápidamente pensando que nadie lo había visto y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

Zoro a los primeros que encontró fue a Franky y Brook que discutían sobre tangas-Ya te lo dije, y no te lo volveré a repetir huesudo las tangas son mucho más SUPER cuando uno las usa-Dijo un cyborg que lo único que llevaba como prenda de abajo era una tanga.

No señor mío! Te digo que las tangas se ven mucho mejor cuando la usan las señoritas!-Defendio sus creencias el mismísimo Soul King.

Pero de qué sirve que las usen si nunca te las muestran huesudo-Dijo Franky con una sonrisa triunfante.

Porque eres tan malo conmigo, Franky?-Dijo el pobre esqueleto con un aura depresiva enzima, y arrodillado golpeando el suelo.

Porque esto no me sorprende-Se dijo para sí mismo el espadachín-Oi, chicos dijo Sanji que el desayuno ya está listo-Dijo antes de irse.

Y tu desde cuando le haces los recaditos al cocinero, espadachín?-Dijo el Cyborg con un tono de burla.

Cállate!-Dijo el espadachín avergonzado escapando lo más rápido de ahí.

A las siguientes personas que encontró fue a Ussop, Luffy y Chopper-Oi, el desayuno ya está listo chicos-Evito decir que el cocinerucho les llamaba para que no se burlaran de él como Franky.

Sin más Luffy salto corriendo a la cocina en busca de comida para tener más energía, si era posible-Oi Zoro, te ocurre algo?-Pregunto Chopper con su habitual inocencia y dulzura.

No, no me pada nada, gracias Chopper-Dijo Zoro amablemente ante la preocupación de Chopper.

Oh por Oda! Zoro está siendo amable?! El mundo se va a dejar de existir, SALVENSEEE!-Grito Ussop exagerando las cosas como siempre.

La siguiente escena que se pudo apreciar era la de Ussop en el suelo con múltiples chichones y moretones, y Chopper gritando por un médico, hasta que recordó que él era el Doctor.

Esto le enseñara-Se dijo Zoro así mismo con una sonrisa diabólica. Pero así como apareció esa sonrisa, se esfumo pues ahora tenía que avisarle a las chicas, y ese sí que era un problema, todavía no podía ni mirar a la Arqueóloga sin pesar en mil cosas que ni el entendía, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Oi, mujeres-Dijo Zoro demostrando frialdad e inmunidad a las miradas de las mujeres, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que se estaban riendo, el no entendía por qué, pero quería enterarse de lo que estaban hablando-De que se ríen tanto?-Pregunto quería enterarse ya de lo que tanto hablaban y se divertían.

Y a ti que te importa, metiche!-Dijo Nami sacándole la lengua infantilmente, provocando que el espadachín se molestara y se sonrojara.

Olvídalo! No me importa, bruja usurera, ya está listo el desayuno, eso era todo-Dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Pero a este que le pasa?-Se pregunto Nami, volviendo a mirar a su amiga, pero cuando se giro pudo observar como la arqueóloga le miraba el trasero al espadachín, provocando que escupiera su zumo de naranja.

Ocurre algo, navegante-san?-Pregunto Robin como si lo que hubiese pasado hace un segundo no fuera nada.

Nada, vamos a desayunar, si?-Dijo Nami tratando de recuperarse y pensar que todo fue un malentendido.

-En el desayuno-

Todo estaba transcurriendo como siempre, Luffy robaba comida, Ussop le contaba historias a Chopper( mentiras) y este se las creía alucinado, Franky Hacia sus poses mientras desayunaba, Brook hacia su práctica risa y pedía disculpas por echarse un gas, mientras Nami lo medio mataba a golpes por lo maleducado y el cómo era posible que un esqueleto hiciera eso, y sanji revoloteaba alrededor de Nami y Robin, Lo que no era normal es que Zoro no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Robin y sentía que estaba hirviendo por dentro al ver a Sanji revoloteando alrededor de Robin.

Todo transcurría casi normal, hasta que de pronto se escucho un ruido en la cubierta…

Que fue eso?!-Exclamo exaltada la navegante.

Quizás fue Don Flamingo y está de regreso para acabar con nosotros!-Exclamo Ussop, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Eso es imposible! Le patee el trasero a migo en Dressrosa!-Exclamo el capitán y volviendo a comer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

PERO VE A ASEGURARTE IDIOTA!-Grito la navegante por ver la ignorancia de su capitán y que no le preocupara que fuera un ataque enemigo.

Ya, iré yo-Dijo el espadachín levantándose de su asiento, y dirigiéndose al exterior.

Pero más nadie lo detuvo y volvieron a comer como si no pasara nada, podían estar seguros con el segundo al mando solucionando las cosas, a excepción de que fuera guiarlos ya que el pobre hombre de cabello verde se perdia hasta por una línea recta.

Afuera…

Los encontré!-Exclamo llena de felicidad una mujer de cabello verde y ojos color ámbar, antes de lanzarse con el espadachín y decirle-Necesito su ayuda!-Dijo con mucha desesperación esta vez.

Eh? Pero qué diablos?!-Exclamo el espadachín al ver como se había aferrado a él la mujer de Punk Hazard-Espera!, eres la mujer que nos ataco y tenia secuestrado a los niños en aquella isla!-Exclamo Zoro enojado y no era para menos, ataco a sus nakamas a la viva imagen de kuina y le hicieron mucho daño a esos niños.

Lo sé, lo recuerdo mejor que nadie! Y aunque no me creas de verdad me arrepiento!...pero necesito su ayuda, ustedes son los más fuertes que conozco y a los únicos a los que les puedo pedir ayuda-Dijo entre lagrimas.

Que sucede aquí?! Escuché a una mujer llorar!-Salió embravecido Sanji, que al ver la escena se quedo de piedra, mientras los demás sobrero de paja salían del comedor.

Que está pasando aquí zoro?-Pregunto el capitán con un gran trozo de carne en la mano-Mujer Pájaro!-Exclamo Luffy recordando a la mujer pájaro de Punk Hazard.

Eh?!-Reacciono Zoro viendo que la mujer aun se aferraba a él, provocando que este se sonrojara-sueltameeeee!-Exclamo Zoro forcejeando por que le soltara.


	2. Chapter 2: Necesito su ayuda

One Piece no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 2: Necesito

Su ayuda

QUEEEEEEEE?!-Grito todo el mundo a la vez menos Robin y Luffy-Y por qué crees que te ayudaríamos?!-Grito un narigudo detrás de la navegante, que la vez esta se escondía detrás de un cyborgh en tanga, carpintero de los mugiwara.

Ella tiene razón, fuiste nuestro enemigo y no tenemos por qué ayudarte, siendo obvios deberías irte antes de que te saque a cortes de aquí-Dijo un espadachín que por fin se había liberado de la mujer arpía, que con la intensa mirada de el espadachín y esas palabras dolorosas, pero ciertas, volteo la cara hacia otro lado.

L-lo siento…yo de verdad lo siento…pero a mí tampoco me gustaba lo que hacía, lo juro…y todo tiene una explicación, por favor solo escúchenme, no tengo a nadie a quien acudir-Dijo con la mirada hacia abajo por la vergüenza que sentía pedirle ayuda a gente que no quería ayudarla.

Eres nuestra enemiga, dañaste a esos niños y dañaste a mis nakamas-Dijo Zoro al borde de la desesperación por que la mujer no entendía que no la ayudarían.

Yohohoho-Rio un esqueleto, que hasta ahora había estado callado, se acerco a la dama y le dijo-Yo le ayudare señorita-Dijo dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a la Navegante con el puño levantado pensando (al igual que todos) que él le preguntaría que si le mostraba sus bragas.

Maldición Brook, no por nada distraje a este otro idiota para que no fuera de ingenuo y quisiera ayudar a esa mujer-Dijo la navegante señalando a cierto cocinero lleno de golpes y KO en el suelo con corazones en los ojos.

Nami-san…no tiene por que ponerse celosa, usted cuando sea puede mostrarme sus brag…-No pudo terminar la frase el pobre músico, pues un puño de la navegante le había enterrado la cara en el suelo.

Jamas vuelvas a pensar en eso, si Brook?-Dijo Nami con una cara tranquila pero un aura oscura alrededor, a un Brook casi inconsciente en el suelo.

No crees que te pasaste un poco? Nee-san?-Dijo el cyborgh, preocupado por el pobre esqueleto.

Cállate, o serás el siguiente-Dijo Nami con una cara sonriente pero con la misma aura oscura que hizo que al carpintero le diera un escalofrió.

Monet que se había quedado un poco impresionada por cómo se comportaba esta tripulación, que parecía muy normal para ellos, dirigió su mirada al hombre de pelo verde, que este no le quitaba la mirada de encima haciendo que a esta se le acelerara el corazón.

Qué esperas?-Dijo el espadachín confundiendo a la mujer-Ya vete-Dijo fríamente.

El aire se lleno de tensión y a Monet le dolía el pecho por como la estaba echando el espadachín.

Pero toda la tensión que él había provocado fue cortada por la voz del capitán-Claro!-Dijo con su típica sonrisa e ignorancia nivel extrema.

Estás loco!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Zoro y Nami dándole un coscorrón cada uno-

Porque no?-Dijo mientras se metía el dedo meñique a su nariz y ponía cara de no entender.

Capitan-san, está seguro de esta decisión, ella fue nuestra enemiga en Punk Hazard-Dijo Robin interrumpiendo a todos, y que apenas había hablado en todo este rato.

Exacto, fue nuestra enemiga entonces, pero ahora necesita nuestra ayuda, y si las razones que tiene para a verlo hecho son comprensibles, le ayudaremos, he dicho-Dijo marchando a la cocina ante la mirada atónita de todos por lo serio que podía ser su capitán.

Tch, tienes suerte-Dijo Zoro a Monet mientras el también iba a la cocina.

Monet se apresuro y se dirigió a la cocina pero cuando entro se miro con la cara seria de todos, a excepción de Sanji que seguía KO, pero aun así se sintió nerviosa.

Y bien?-Dijo el capitán dirigiéndose a ella.

Pues…-No podía hablar, y menos ante la mirada amenázate del espadachín.

Como ustedes saben yo trabajaba para Jocker y…-Fue interrumpida.

Porque no nos dices algo que no sepamos?-Dijo el espadachín y ya harto de lo nerviosa que estaba la mujer.

Zoro!-Dijo Luffy, zoro ya sabía lo que significaba que solo mencionara su nombre, así que callo.

Está bien…yo…yo fui una esclava de los tenryubitos-Dijo dejando a todo mundo impresionado, no se esperaban esa.

Y eso que tiene que ver con que nos atacaras y le hicieras daño a esos niños-Comento Robin sin entender a que iba eso.

Lo sé…no hay excusas pero…déjenme seguirles contando-Dijo y todos callaron y escucharon-Tengo una hermana llamada Sugar-Esto hizo que a Ussop se le helara la sangre del miedo, si ella supiera que peleo y desmayo a su hermana estaría muerto (pensaba el)-Y junto a ella yo fui esclava de los tenryubitos, ellos…nos hicieron cosas horribles…abusaron de nosotras, nos golpearon, nos trataron como animales-Ya no podía seguir, sus lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir al recordar lo que sufrieron ellas dos, pero tenía que a serlo-Entonces fue cuando él nos salvo.

Quien?-Pregunto el Luffy.

Don Flamingo-Contesto-El nos compro a mí y a mi hermana, y nos prometió que si trabajábamos para él, no tendríamos que sufrir mas-Dijo con lagrimas corriendo por todas sus mejillas, ella planeaba continuar contando pero había sido suficiente.

Que?-Dijo Luffy, lo cual confundió a la mujer y asus nakamas-En que quieres que te ayudemos?-Le pregunto.

Monet no cavia en sí, de verdad le ayudarían?, no podía hablar, de verdad estaba sorprendida.

Y bien?-Pregunto Luffy mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que ella respondiera Zoro salió por la puerta y se fue al cuarto de vigilancia, necesitaba entrenar, y sobre todo pensar, el no confiaba nada en esa mujer.

No te preocupes-Dijo Luffy sonriendo-Solo necesita pensar-Termino.

Bueno…Necesito que me ayuden a salvar a mi hermana!-Dijo ante la mirada de todos.

-En otro lugar-

Hermanita…donde estas?-Decía una mujer con cuerpo de niña y cabello agua marina, mientras alguien se acercaba a su celda.

Si te tengo a ti seguro que tu hermana vendrá ñehahahaha-Rio un hombre con una sonrisa desquiciada, mientras le serbia agua y comida en un plato a Sugar, como si de un animal se tratase.

Hermanita…Salvame!-Dijo entre lagrimas viendo por la ventana de la celda como caía la noche.

EXfire: me gustaría más ponerle a Zoro un harem, pero esto es lo que necesito para mi fanfic x3, saludos.


	3. Chapter 3: Nueva nakama?

One Piece

no me pertenece.

Le pertenece a

Eichiro Oda-Sama

Capitulo 3: Nueva nakama?

Te lo digo no confió en esa mujer!-Decía un narigudo en voz baja por miedo a que "cierta mujer" lo escuchara.

No tienes que ser tan cauteloso, Ussop-Decía un Cyborgh, mientras hacía poses raras.

No me arriesgare-Decía sin intención alguna de cambiar su opinión.

En la cocina…

Aquí hay un delicioso café helado para mi preciosa Robin-Chwaann y aquí otro otro helado de mandarina para mi hermosa Nami-Swaaann-Decía un cocinero que servían tan rápido los helados que parecían un tornado.

Gracias Cocinero-san-Dijo una mujer de cabellera negra, haciendo que al cocinero le diera una hemorragia nasal.

Sip, Gracias Sanji-Kun-Esta ven la que lo dijo fue una mujer de cabellera naranja.

Lo que sea por mis ladyyyyyss!-Decia pero se detuvo de repente y pregunto-Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan, donde se encontra esa mujer Monet desde que me desperté de mi sueño de amor por Nami-Swan no la he visto y me preocupa que tenga hambre-Dijo Sanji, pues en realidad estaba preocupado por la mujer, no tenía nada que ver con que era un pervertido, no claro que no….bueno tal vez un poquito.

No lo sé, desde que Luffy le dijo que le ayudaría ah estado un poco rara, esta paseándose por el barco, parecía que buscara a alguien.

Mientras tanto en la sala de vigilancia…

El espadachín de los mugiwara entrenaba duramente por querer ser mas fuerte-Tengo que ser mas fuerte-Decía para sí mismo, la verdad es que no era nada débil, si débil era levantar varias toneladas de metal con un solo brazo, haciendo infinitas repeticiones, entonces sí, era débil.

En el exterior…

Oi, Chopper a que jugamos?-Pregunto el capitán de los mugiwara.

No sé, usualmente Ussop escoge un juego o inventa uno-Dijo el renito preguntándose en que estaba haciendo Ussop que lo tenía tan ocupado.

Siii, estoy aburrido-Se quejaba el capitán mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto del barco-Quiero carne!-Grito cambiando de tema.

Si! Quiero algodón de azúcar!- Grito el renito, captando la del capitán, que era quejarse para que Sanji los alimentara.

Pero Monet que pasaba por ahí los vio, mientras se acercaba, formulaba la forma de preguntar algo, sin parecer sospechosa de nada.

Em…Luffy?-Pregunto la mujer-No sabes, donde se encuentra…em…-Su cara se había tornado de rojo, no sabía cómo preguntarlo sin parecer otra cosa.

Esta arriba-Contesto Luffy mientras hurgaba su nariz.

Como sabes de quien hablo?-Pregunto impresionada por la perspicacia del capitán.

Es porque ya te has encontrado con todos y sigues buscando a alguien-Dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Oh!...G-gracias-Dijo sonrojada.

No hay de que!-Dijo mientras corría a la cocina por carne y Chopper le seguía detrás.

Entonces ella miro la hacia arriba y vio que se trataba del lugar donde los mugiwara entrenaban y vigilaban que no se acercara un enemigo.

De regreso en la torre de vigilancia-Entonces le pregunte "señorita me permitiría mirar sus bragas?" y estonces me contesto…-Hablaba un esqueleto hasta que un hombre de pelo verde lo interrumpió.

Te dijo que no y entonces te golpeó, cierto?-Dijo aun sin dejar de hacer sus ejercicios.

Yohohohoh, si! Como lo supiste Zoro-san?! Eres adivino?!-Pregunto con miedo por los "poderes" sobrenaturales de Zoro.

No, solo que es eso lo que siempre pasa no?-Contesto el espadachín con una sonrisa burlona.

Yohoho…Porque eres tan malo Zoro-san?!-Pregunto Brook mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba y golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

No era mi intención-Se disculpaba con una sonrisa Zoro, el era muy orgulloso para disculparse, pero le encantaba ese esqueleto (aunque nunca lo admitiera) y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa-10098, 10099, 10100-Seguia contando para no perder la cuenta de cuando ejercicio hacia.

Vaya, como es que usted es tan fuerte Zoro-San?-Pregunto el esqueleto impresionado por la tremenda facilidad con la que cargaba todas esas toneladas el hombre de pelo verde.

Entrene mucho estos dos años, estas cosas no son nada con lo que enfrente-Dijo mientras recordaba su entrenamiento con Mihawk.

-Flashback-

Escucha Roronoa-Dijo el mejor espadachín del planeta-ya has entrenando un año conmigo, pero ahora debes seguir entrenándote tu solo, o veré todo tu progreso y será una desventaja para ti-Dijo con sus ojos penetrantes-En el otro lado de la isla se encuentran los banbuinos mas fuertes, solo hay gigantes como al que te costo derrotar y hay un rey babuino que es mucho más fuerte que los demás, fue un placer entrenarte-Dijo mientras se iba a su castillo.

Si, fue un honor ser entrenado por ti, Mihawk-Fue lo único que dijo mientras iba aquella parte lejana de aquella isla.

-Final del Flashback-

Y porque cosas tuviste que pasar Zoro-San?-Pregunto el esqueleto con curiosidad, sacando a Zoro de trance por los recuerdos.

Pues…-Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Zoro no necesitaba voltearse a ver sabía muy bien de quien se trataba-Que quieres?-Pregunto tajantemente.

Creo que aquí sobro yo, yohohohoh-Dijo Brook saliendo de la habitación, recibiendo una mirada agradecida por la mujer de pelo verde.

Cuando Zoro se volteo a ver como se iba el esqueleto (también agradeciéndole porque no quería que escuchara lo que quería decirle a la mujer) se topo con los hermosos ojos color ámbar de la mujer, también noto que iba con ropa normal, y sus alas y piernas de arpía ya no estaban, ahora lucia 100 por ciento como una verdadera mujer.

Zoro al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos voltio la cara sonrojado-Que quieres?-Volvió a preguntar mirando hacia otro lado mientras seguía haciendo ejercicio.

Monet, que estaba hipnotizada por el cuerpo de arriba de Zoro (que estaba desnudo y sudado) hizo que esta involuntariamente se relamiera los labios, que esto provoco que no viera el sonrojo de Zoro y no escuchara lo que le dijo.

Te lo preguntare una vez más, que quieres?!-Dijo ya molesto mientras dejaba las pesas en el suelo.

Monet que por el sonido de las pesas cayendo al suelo despertó de sus fantasías eróticas y dirigió su mirada al espadachín-Se que no confías en mi-Dijo-Pero solo te pido una oportunidad, por favor confía en mí, no planeo hacerle daño a tus nakamas…solo que…no se a quien más pedirle ayuda-Dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

Y porque tendría que confiar en ti?-Pregunto seriamente.

Porque ambos tenemos el cabello verde-Respondió con una sonrisa, pero interiormente se culpaba por decir algo tan bobo, en realidad no sabía que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca del espadachín, su mente se alteraba y no pensaba bien, su olor a acero y a mar la embriagaban, simplemente solo quería que él la tomara y…no debía controlarse ocurría algo muy importante para pensar en ello.

Eso no tiene ningún sentido!-Grito Zoro con dientes de tiburón, de verdad esa era su respuesta?

Lo lamento-Dijo al ver el enfado del espadachín, lo cual hizo que este se sintiera mal.

No pasa nada-Dijo-Nuestro Capitán decidió ayudarte y no puedo poner objeciones, pero si te atreves a dañar a mis nakamas…esta vez si te cortare a la mitad-Dijo Zoro mientras recogía sus pesas y volvía a lo suyo.

Estas palabras hicieron que a Monet le diera un escalofrió y diera un paso involuntario hacia atrás, de verdad que le aterro recordar esa faceta del espadachín, cuando la taco y pensó que la había asesinado, pero a la vez, le daba un cosquilleo esa cambio tan temible, fuerte y varonil…ya basta! Que le pasaba? Solo podía pensar en una cosa con ese espadachín y no eran cosas santas, pero a la vez sentía algo en el estomago y eso la inquietaba.

No claro que no planeo eso! De verdad, no planeo nada en contra de ustedes-Dijo despertando de sus ensoñaciones.

Ya puedes irte-Dijo mientras seguía haciendo ejercicio, pero cuando Monet salió otra mujer entro a escondidas.

Hola, espadachín-san-La voz de esa mujer hizo que para zoro se congelara el tiempo y le diera un escalofrió, si, era la mujer que lo volvía loco, y estaba cerca de él en una sexy pijama, y el ya estaba sudado y sin camisa, miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza del espadachín, hasta que volvía a la realidad y encaro a la mujer.


	4. Chapter 4 Nueva nakama? parte 2

One Piece

No Me Pertenece,

Le Pertenece a

Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 4 Parte 2:

Nueva nakama?

Se puede saber que haces aquí?-Pregunto tajantemente el espadachín de la tripulación de los mugiwara, si, su cabeza no le estaba jugando una broma, ahí estaba la mujer casi como Oda la trajo al mundo. Estaba totalmente nervioso, pero no se iba dejar intimidar…o si?

Tan serio como siempre, espadachín-san-Dijo la bella morena.

Que dijo?! Pero si esa mujer es la que siempre esta seria sin importar nada-Oi! Pero si tu eres la que siempre esta seria mujer, no deberías decir eso-Fue interrumpido.

Que yo siempre estoy seria? Acaso me espías, espadachín-san?-Lo atrapo con sus propias palabras.

Roronoa Zoro se veía en una faceta que nunca antes se le había visto, ah estado avergonzado antes, pero ahora estaba rojo como un tomate, su expresión no tenia precio-N-no! No es eso! E-es solo q-que…-No sabía que mas decir, esa mujer sí que lo ponía a la defensiva y derribaba sus defensas como si no fuera nada.

Fufufu, por que estas nervioso Zoro-san?, acaso?...te pongo nervioso?-Dijo Robin acercándosele con una cara de total inocencia, lo cual estaba matando al espadachín pero la suerte le sonrió a nuestro amigo de pelo verde pues…

ROOBIIINN-CHWAAAN!-Entro un remolino negro y amarillo a la habitación situándose al lado de la arqueóloga-Oh mi querida Robin-Chwan estaba preocupado por ti ya que no fuiste a cenar y te traje la cena…y para ti marimo creo que sobro algo en la cocina, ve pronto o el barril sin fondo se lo comerá-Dijo mientras volvía a cortejar a la mujer de pelo negro.

Zoro no se lo creía, que estaba pasando, primero la arpía que los quiso atacar en Punk Hazzard les pide ayuda, y ahora Nico Robin se le estaba…insinuando? Al pobre espadachín le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza, pero eso no duro mucho ya que aunque con efecto retardado, se dio cuenta de que el cocinero estaba muy cerca de Robin, más de lo usual, lo cual le vino muy mal y mejor fue a darse una ducha e irse a dormir.

Pov Robin.

Porque tenía que interrumpir, no me molestan los cortejos de cocinero-san pero estaba a punto de saber si Zoro-san sentía algo por mi o no, no te culpo Sanji-san, pero esta era una oportunidad que no tengo muy a menudo, ya será la próxima vez…

Fin Pov Robin.

Pov Monet

Eso fue vergonzoso no puedo creer que en estos momentos este pensando en todas esas cosas con el espadachín, y más a aun el encuentro con Robin, me acusara con Espad…Zoro-san?

Flashback

Porque?...porque de todos los hombres tenias que ser tu?!, no sé porque estoy tan obsesionada contigo, eres un hombre frio, grosero, bruto…guapo, con una mirada intensa, con un cuerpo increíble, y un olor que me hace sentir…

Disculpa, Monet?-Mierda-Que estás haciendo aquí?

Porque, porque, porque?! Tenía que abrir la bocota-Acabo de hablar con espadachín-san, ciento que no me quiere para nada aquí, de hecho siento que ninguno de ustedes, y no los culpo yo…

Olvídalo, lo pasado en el pasado, yo también fui enemiga de Luffy-san y los demás, pero me perdonaron y ahora son mi familia, desconfiar de ti ahora sería hipócrita de mi parte, así que no te preocupes-vaya! Esta no es la Niña Demonio de la que nos advirtió Donflamingo, es tan…genial! Tal vez no me escucho yo…

Oh, y una cosa más…yo soy la única que le puede decir espadachín-san a Roronoa Zoro, espero que no vuelvas a hablar así de él…él es mi espadachín-san.

Final del Flashback

Mañana si que será un día muy incomodo…

Fin del Pov Monet

….

Al día siguiente…

OOOIIIII! CHICOOS!-Gritaba con emoción el capitán de los sombrero de paja.

Tan temprano y esta así de gritón?!-Dijo molesto un hombre de cabello verde.

Pero si son la 3 de la tarde Zoro!-Dijo Ussop haciendo que el espadachín se exaltara.

QUE?! De verdad dormí tanto?!-Dijo para sí mismo.

Hmph hahahaha es una broma tranquilo-Dijo en sonoras carcajadas el francotirador-Apenas son las 9, ya estará listo el desayuno.

Si…muy gracioso Ussop…-Dijo Zoro con un aura oscura logrando que al narigudo le diera un escalofrió y este a la vez diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

ESPERA!ZORO NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE TE PUEDAS ARREPENTIR!-Grito Ussop aterroeizado.

Podrían callarse los dos? Estoy tratando de ver cómo llegar hacia la isla de Wano y no me están dejando concentrar-Dijo una mujer de pelo naranja molesta por el ruido que hacían sus nakamas.

Es luffy!-Dijo Ussop tratando de zafarse de toda culpa.

En ese momento el resto de los mugiwara llegaban al punto donde estaba su capitán.

Que pasa aquí?-Dijo un hombre rubio mientras encendía un cigarro.

No lo sé, tal vez sea una dama que quiera enseñarme sus bragas, yohohoho-Rio un esqueleto con afro.

Y cuantas han sido las mujeres que han aceptado hacer eso esqueleto?-Dijo un cyborg con tono burlón.

Algún dia…-Respondió en total depresión el pobre músico.

Todo estaba llendo "normal" como cualquier otro día de los mugiwara pero el capitán llamo la atención pues era una noticia importante,

Chicos, como recordaran la chica pájaro nos pidió su ayuda, pero ahora tiene otra cosa que decirles.

Todas las miradas se estaban centrando en la mujer de cabello verde, apenas estaban notando que la mujer ya no tenía sus alas y piernas de arpía como la conocieron en Punk Hazzard, ahora lucia como una persona normal y estaba vestida de una manera más casual.

Yo..eh..-La avergüenza se apoderaba de ella, las miradas la ponían nerviosa pero debía de tener valor.

Vamos dilo-Dijo Monkey D. Luffy mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda y le daba una gran sonrisa.

Quiero unirme a su tripulación-Dijo sin más.

QUEE?!-Gritaron los demás miembros de la tripulación a excepción de un espadachín, que no le molesto tanto la noticia, y una arqueóloga que no le agrado tanto la noticia.

Dilap: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste!.


	5. Chapter 5 Ganarme su confianza parte 1

One Piece No Me Pertenece

Le Pertenece A Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 5: Ganarme su confianza Parte 1.

QUE?!-Habían escuchado bien? Una cosa era ayudar a esa mujer pero que se uniera a la tripulación? Ni hablar! El único sonido que se escucho aparte de ese QUE?! Fue una sonora carcajada del capitán y unos gritos de alegría por parte del cocinero.

Como regalo por su hospitalidad pensé en regalarles este mapa de un tesoro…-Dijo Monet mientras sacaba de una caja un autentico mapa del tesoro, pero antes de terminar de hablar el mapa desapareció de su mano dejando un poco de vapor por tal velocidad infringida.

Vamos hermana del alma, dormirás conmigo y Robin, sabes la próxima isla no queda muy lejos y podemos ir de compras-La navegante que ahora tenía ojos en forma de Belies, "llevaba" a su nueva amiga a conocer el barco.

Qué?! No podemos hacer eso Luffy! Ayudarla ya es algo pero fue nuestra enemiga, no puede ser así de fa…Sugoi! Jajajajaja!-Ussop dejo sus reproches y empezó a reír pues Monet con su fruta hizo una idéntica estatua de hielo de Chopper, pero este creía que era real…

Vaya te pareces mucho a mi, podrás ser mi hermano perdido?! Vamos no seas tímido-Preguntaba el renito a la estatua, nadie se atrevía decirle que era falsa pues se veía súper lindo…y querían ver hasta qué punto llegaba.

Muy buenas maniobras para convencer a nuestros nakamas, pero con nosotros será SUPEER difícil-Dijo el Cyborg a la nueva nakama.

Franky deja de molestar a nuestra nueva amiga! O subiré tu deuda!-Dijo Nami al ver como los demás no confiaban en Monet, ella les dio un mapa del tesoro, acaso no era suficiente?

Oi hermanita Nami, pero si yo ya page lo que te debía-Se justifico el carpintero…no debía hacerlo.

Acaso no lo recuerdas?no? Pues ayer me pediste que te pasara una soda, y tu deuda volvió.

Qué?! Estarás de broma! Como puedes cobrarme un favor?!-Preguntaba molesto Franky.

Que?! Acaso crees que yo hago esas cosas gratis?! Y esto va para todos los demás, molesten a Monet de nuevo y les subiré la deuda hasta el cielo y…

Nami no es necesario…-Trataba de no seguir molestando a los demás la mujer de pelo verde.

Tch como quieras, ahora ven, vamos a explorar el barco!

Esa misma noche…

Oi maldito barril sin fondo eso era para mis hermosas Nami-Swan Robin-Chwan y Monet-Chwan!-Exclamaba furioso el cocinero de los mugiwara mientras tomaba por el cuello de la camisa a su capitán.

Pero Sanji! Tengo hambre!-Se quejaba el infantil hombre, claro que se comió lo que había preparado su nakama, pero no era mucho.

Porque no le dejas en paz?-Pregunto algo molesto el espadachín que toda la tarde estuvo callado.

Mira quien lo diría el marimo puede hablar-Dijo con sarcasma el rubio pero no produjo el efecto que el se esperaba-Vamos no puedes seguir asi, que te pasa cabeza de musgo?

Nada que te importe-Fue la única respuesta que el rubio obtuvo.

Tch! Para que me molesto…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo hasta que-QUEEE?! Donde esta el resto de lo que había preparado?!

Mientras tanto el capitán de los mugiwara buscaba un lugar donde esconderse en el barco aun con la boca llena de comida que le robo al cocinero.

….

En el mismo momento en el que Sanji salía hecho un remolino con llamas buscando a Luffy, Zoro aprovecho para robar algo de Sake.

Cocinero-san se molestara si te encuentra robando sake antes de la cena lo recuerdas?-Dijo Nico Robin mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

Maldita sea! Acaso ella estaba en todas partes?!-Y que hay con eso?-Dijo tajantemente mientras disponía de marcharse el espadachín.

Espera!-Dijo Robin mientras ponía una mano en el pecho del espadachín, musculo el cual se tenso de inmediato, provocando que a la arqueóloga se le acelerara un poco el corazón, mientras al espadachín le latía a mil por segundo, dio gracias a Oda que tocase el pectoral derecho sino, podría sentir sus latidos.

Espera…quería hablar contigo un poco-Dijo retirando su mano lentamente, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Porque no mejor y hablas con Trafalgar?-Eso hizo que a Robin le diera un vuelco en el corazón, como se había enterado?

Eso fue lo último que dijo Zoro antes de marcharse.

En la cena…

Se podía apreciar a un Luffy con la cara llena de chichones y moretes, a un Sanji muy contento, a un Chopper que todavía no lograba darse cuenta de que la estatua de hielo no estaba viva, a un Ussop celoso pues la estatua se estaba llevando toda la atención de Chopper inclusive sentó a la estatua junto a él en la mesa, por otro lado veíamos como Robin pedia cambiar lugares con Luffy para sentarse al lado de Zoro pero sin llamar la atención.

Que me daras si te cambio de lugar?-Decia luffy haciendo su típica cara de pucheros, pero pareciendo un mafioso por sus "negociaciones".

Mi postre, que le parece capitán-san?-Decia Robin sin dejar de mirar su platillo y comer tranquilamente.

De verdad?! Trato hecho!-Dijo Luffy a punto de levantarse, pero una mano se poso en su hombro y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente.

Luffy si te quedas ahí, te daré mi postre de hoy y mañana-Dijo Zoro mientras tomaba su botella de sake.

Enserio?!-Dijo Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos, entonces se giro a con Robin-Lo lamento Robin pero me han comprado a un mejor precio.

Te daré el postre de una semana-Dijo Robin.

Yo te daré el de un mes-Decía Zoro esta vez, pero ahora motivado a ganar.

Capitán-san le haré un pastel todos los días por un año si cambia de lugar conmigo.

En eso Luffy volteo a ver a Zoro para ver que era lo que proponía, quería ver que superaba eso-Luffy si te cambias de lugar te cortare las manos-Un sudor frio paso por la espalda y frente del capitán, que debería elegir? Pastel todos los días? O sus manos? Le encantaría comer pastel todos los días, pero adoraba sus manos, sobretodo el dedo meñique el cual usaba para hurgarse la nariz y molestar a la gente.

Ya termine-Dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba y dejaba su plato en el lavavajillas-Cocinero puedes darle mi postre a Luffy el resto de la semana-Dijo antes de irse.

Robin por lo tanto también se levanto de su asiento-Yo también acabe, cocinero-san dele mi postre también a nuestro capitán-Dijo Robin con una sonrisa mientras salía por la cocina.

Vaya parece que nuestro Capitán tiene 2 enamorados, yohohohoh-Todos en lugar de reír con esa broma, se tensaron en solo imaginar a Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin enamorados del capitán.

Nunca te atrevas a repetir eso en tu vida, me entiendes-Decía una Nami con un aura oscura sobre ella.

El esqueleto solo pudo ver como todos a su alrededor se ponían con auras siniestres y se tronaban los nudillos, hasta juro haber visto la estatua de hielo poner una cara siniestra también-P-p-pero s-si yo y-ya estoy m-muerto y-yohoyohoho-Reia con nerviosismo y le temblaba la mano cada vez que iba a beber su te.

…

Zoro tienes que escucharme!-Decía desesperada Nico Robin que discutía con este en el Nido del Cuervo-Que mas sabes sobre eso?

Lo suficiente-Decía el espadachín-Creí que lo suyo había sido de una noche pero me entero de que no! Hasta me di cuenta de las miradas que le lanzabas en Punk Hazzard!-Decía realmente molesto nuestro espadachín, era muy raro verlo así de enojado.

Y porque tendría que molestarte eso?!-Pregunto la arqueóloga, quería saber los sentimientos que tenía el espadachín hacia ella y quería saberlo ahora-Yo también supe sobre ti y esa chica Bonney, Perona, y en Punk Hazzard con la chica llamada Tashigi!-También podía verse a la morena con una enojo que nunca antes se le había visto.

ES MUY DIFERENTE!-Decia el espadachin, y claro que era diferente, el solo estuvo con ellas por sentirse despechado por Robin, si, es muy cruel pero necesitaba olvidarla a ella, a Robin, Pero todo eso fue inútil.

En que sentido es diferente?!-Pregunto casi al borde de abofetearlo.

En que yo no les dije te amo…-Listo todo estaba donde debería estar, por los suelos, ella si se había enamorado de Trafalgar, pero fue antes de que los separara Bartolome Kuma y se diera cuenta de quien le importaba de verdad.

Eso fue antes de que nos separaran, y todavía sigues teniendo celos?-Pregunto Robin con una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

No-Mintio-Tal vez antes pero ya no mas-Era totalmente falso-Fui tan felis de que te enamoraras de el que ese mismo dia lo celebre con Bonney, cada noche se lo hice a Perona por dos años, y Tashigi fue algo inesperado pero que me alegro que sucediera-Bueno eso no era totalmente falso-Espero que ya no me molestes mas-Dijo mientras se bajaba del nido del Cuervo-Recuerda que tu no me interesas-Solo se escucho un portazo a espaldas de Robin.

Pero tú a mi si…-Dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla…

EXfire: lamento la tardanza es que los exámenes y los servicios me tenían muy ocupado, espero no seguir tardándome tanto, saludos.

Nn: no te puedo prometer nada, pero si habrá ZoRo en el desarrollo, pero pues quien sabe e.e saludos.

Gato dark: a Sanji le gustan todas xD pero no te preocupes no habrá SanxRo simplemente no me puedo imaginar esa pareja .-. saludos.

Nn?: no te preocupes no habrá SanxRo, y todavía no se si poner le una pareja a Sanji, no sé quien sería la mejor opción :/ saludos.


	6. Chapter 6 Ganarme su confianza Parte 2

One Piece No Me Pertenece, Le

Pertenece A Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 6: Ganarme su confianza. Parte 2.

Oi! PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES?!-Grito lleno de rabia un espadachín de cabello verde totalmente ruborizado.

P-perdón n-no fue mi intención!-Se excusaba una mujer de cabello verde y ojos color ámbar.

Accidente pero si lo estabas disfrutando! Que eran eso gemidos?!-Zoro no había tenido un día muy bueno y eso era la cereza del pastel.

D-de verdad no fue mi intención!-Monet estaba desesperada por aclararlo, de verdad que no había querido cometer tal acción tan imprudente.

¿Pero que estaba ocurriendo?

Hace algunos minutos…

Jooo! Monet-Saludo un amigable carpintero perteneciente a la tripulación de los mugiwara.

Oh, hola…Franky no es asi?-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, acaso el no había dicho que no confiaba en ella hace apenas un par de días?.

Lamento mi actitud del otro día, pero tienes que entender que no podemos permitir entrar así como así a cualquiera en la tripulación-Trato de disculparse el Cyborgh.

Claro que si podemos!-Grito desde lo lejos el joven capitán interrumpiendo su partida de Póker con Ussop y Chopper, pero retomándola unos segundos después.

El hombre de pelo azul solo suspiro derrotado-Nah, solo olvídalo, si necesitas algo no olvides pedírselo a este SUPER carpintero si?-Dijo con su típica pose mientras se marchaba.

Eh, espera si necesito algo ahora mismo…-Dijo un tanto apenada.

De que se trata?-Pregunto Franky.

Desde que llegue no eh hecho nada por la tripulación, me aceptaron aun por lo que hice y están ayudándome a encontrar a mi hermana, y…me siento un tanto inútil-Dijo tratando de que el Cyborgh la comprendiera.

Oh! De eso se trataba? No tienes por qué preocuparte Brook el músico pervertido cuando recién llego tampoco sabía en que ayudar y…bueno aun sigue siendo un inútil-Dijo con una gran sonrisa pero una mazeta cayó en la cabeza de Franky.

Pensé que éramos amigos!-Dijo un sollozante Brook mientras corria al baño a llorar pero aprovecho para intentarse meter en el baño de chicas en el cual fue regresado por una patada de la navegante dejándolo KO con lagrimas en los ojos.

Franky solo suspiro-Tendré que pedirle disculpas, pero si de verdad quieres ayudar puedes cambiar las perillas de las puertas, compre unas nuevas anti oxidación, que quedaran SUUPEER!

Monet solo rio un poco a la actitud tan peculiar de aquella tripulación y acepto encantada por quererse sentir que ayudaba a la banda de algún modo.

Con Zoro…

Zoro entro y se encerró en la habitación de los chicos, estaba totalmente hundido por lo que paso con la arqueóloga hace apenas unos minutos-Ella no me importa, no me importa, no me importa-Se repetía una y otra vez trataba todo lo posible por no pensar en ella, pero le era imposible.

Tengo que…Bonney estará dispuesta a un trió?-Pensó el espadachín teniendo la falsa idea de que acostándose con más mujeres lograría olvidar a Robin, pero es que tan solo el delicioso olor de aquella mujer le hacía olvidar a todas las demás, ella era simplemente…

Maldición! Deja de ser tan idiota ella no te ama!-Se reclamo. Estaba a punto de seguirse maldiciendo pero vio que era la hora de la cena y no iba a lucir como alguien débil con Robin, le demostraría que no siente nada por ella, aunque eso no fuese cierto.

Afuera de la habitación de los chicos…

Bien con esta y solo me faltaría 3 y…-Dijo Monet agachada mientras inspeccionaba la perilla.

Hey, Monet no vienes a cenar?-Pregunto la navegante en la entrada de la cocina al parecer ya estaban todos ahí.

Iré en un momento no tarde, gracias-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Nami era la que mejor la trataba y estaba muy agradecida.

Está bien pero no tardes-Dijo no completamente satisfecha la mujer de cabello naranja mientras entraba a la cocina siendo recibida por un remolino negro con amarillo del cual salían corazones.

Hm! Sí que son divertidos-Monet por estar distraída no se dio cuenta de que la perilla que estaba tocando no era una perilla, pues el espadachín que estaba dentro de la habitación acababa de salir y pues, digamos que Monet le agarro la "Perilla".

Monet al darse cuenta que lo que estaba tocando no era algo de acero y era más largo que una perilla, es más, era más largo que la herramienta que estaba usando para remover las perillas, sintió un escalofrió y como una gran calidez subía desde su mano hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Volteo lentamente con miedo de lo que pudiera ser, que rogaba porque no fuese, pero para su mala suerte si era, le esta apretando el miembro semierecto a Zoro, este no salía del estado de Shock en el que se metió, solo vio que cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación estaba la mujer de ojos ámbar de cuclillas, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero luego todo acabo así.

Y-y-yo,yo,yo,yo, yo, kyyaaaaaa!-Grito un tanto espantada y totalmente roja la bella mujer, mientras que con el grito hizo salir de su estado de shock a Zoro, pero lo más vergonzoso es que todavía no lo soltaba.

Zoro quiso empujar a Monet para alejarla pero está dándose cuenta de que seguía "estrujando" el amigo de Zoro quiso levantarse mientras se levantaba.

El espadachín al no calcular bien su empujón y no pensar que en que esta mujer se levantaría tan rápido término empujándola justo de frente, si así es, justo en los pechos, las manos de Zoro como si tuvieran mente propia apretaron "un poco" los pechos al empujarla, vaya que eran enormes y..y perfectos.

Ah! Aahh!-Los gemidos que salieron de la boca de Monet dejaron aun más en un dilema de no saber qué hacer a nuestro espadachín.

Hasta que por fin reacciono-Q-q-que te pasa pervertida?!-Fue lo único que artículo su boca.

Eh?! P-pero no fue mi-i intención!-Trato de que si la vida de verdad la quería, la ayudaran a que el espadachín se diera cuenta de que fue un "accidente".

E-espera aquí no podemos hablar!-Dijo Zoro jalándola del brazo y obligándola que se metiera en la habitación para que nadie pensara que él tuvo algo de culpa sobre aquel "accidente" que acababa de ocurrir.

Terminando en cómo empezó esta cómica situación…

….

En primero lamento el retraso, la escuela y los servicios sociales no me daban ni tiempo de pensar x.x, y las tareas no me daban ni tiempo para el fin de semana, pero he salido de vacaciones y terminado el servicio asi que actualizare mas a menudo (espero).

En segundo Muchas gracia por leer este fic, ya no le falta mucho para acabar, y a eso viene este mensaje, me gustaría que dejaran su opinión sobre varios futuros fics y cual preferirían que hiciera antes, Un Crossover entre One Piece y Hunter x, Un par de fics de Dragon ball z, o un CrossOver entre One Piece y High School of the Dead, me encantaría que me dijeran cual prefieren antes:)

Agradecimientos especiales:

Guest: jeje es que todas son perfectas para Zoro, en fin gracias por leer, veré si puedo introducirlas para algo importante más adelante, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos:)

NN: Gracias por leer, temo decirte que si habran mas escenas con respecto a la trama de esta pareja, pero no será la principal y habrá otras más;) , gracias por dejar tu opinión y espero te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos:).


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Que esta pasando?

One Piece No Me Pertenece.

Capitulo 7: ¿Qué esta pasando?

SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO TE PASA?!-Este grito provenía de un espadachín con un peculiar cabello de color verde.

N-no, d-déjame explicar yo…-La pobre arpía no podía sino mas que tartamudear, todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta ahora y no sabía que decir, se le caía la cara de vergüenza…ni si quiera le dio tiempo de disfrutarlo…

NADA DE EXPLICACIONES! Desde que llegaste no has sido más que un dolor de cabeza! no se qué te ocurre! PERVERTIDA!-Eso ultimo sí que hizo reaccionar a Monet.

Espera un momento "Sr. Las mujeres mueren por mi y quieren tocarme" yo no lo hice intencionalmente! Podrás ser todo lo irresistible que quieras pero no confundas las cosas! He tratado de llevarme bien con todos ustedes y tu eres el único que sigue tratándome como una enemigo! En verdad necesito la ayuda para rescatar a mi hermana, y creí…creí que todos ustedes como "La tripulación con el barco de los sueños" podría ayudarme…pero por lo visto hay alguien que no le importan para nada los demás!-Eso había sido todo, Monet estaba más que cansada de la actitud del espadachín y su indiferencia y desconfianza, quería llevarse bien con todos, y si, sobre todo con el, pero pero no iba a permitir ese trato hacia ella ni un segundo mas, ya era una mugiwara.

Zoro se quedo con la mandíbula desencajada, inclusive casi abría su otro ojo, pero por ningún motivo lo abriría a no ser que sea algo de verdad serio. Volviendo al tema, se quedo en shock por un par de minutos, tal fue el caso no se dio cuenta de que Monet se había ido.

i…irresistible?-Claro que tomo muy en cuenta todas y cada una de las palabras de Monet, pero esa quedo sobre todo rondando en su cabeza, rápidamente todo encajo en su sitio, a pesar de cuando la conoció hasta parecía una mujer sádica, ella se comporto muy tímidamente con el, su actitud y todo encajaba perfectamente, como lo abrazo al reencontrarse. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa ladina se empezó a formar lentamente en su cara-Con que eso era? Eh?

En la cocina del Thousand Sunny…

Por que se tardar tanto mi querida Monet-Chwan?-Se lamentaba el cocinero de la tripulación mientras servia a todos su comida-Hey tu! Hojalata! Sera mejor que mi dulce Monet no se lastime o llegue tarde a comer o te dejare a dienta de aceite!

No me molesta…-Contesto el Cyborg despreocupado.

GGGRRGH!-Gruño el cocinero, parece que ya se veía venir quien seria el que remplace a Zoro en sus peleas con el cocinero cuando el no estará.

Sanji no te molestes, Monet estará bien-Decía Nami tratando de tranquilizar al cocinero.

OOOHHH MI QUERDA NAMI-SWAN ESTA CELOSA!-Alucinaba el cocinero mientras se inclinaba golpeando la cara contra el suelo al no poder ver a la mujer de cabello naranja, pues si lo hacía, tendría otra hemorragia nasal.

De pronto el silencio inundo la cocina, la decima mugiwara acababa de entrar, y todavía podía sentirse la tensión que llevaba con ella, aunque ellos no supieran porque.

Ella rápidamente se sentó en el otro extremo del que se solia sentar Luffy, no malentiendan, de los mugiwara era en la persona que mas confiaba, pero a su lado se sentaba "el" y con la reciente pelea sería muy incomodo, aunque todavía había un pequeño problema, estaba sentada justo al frente de Nico Robin.

Qué bien que hayas llegado Monet, ahora solo falta Zoro!-Grito feliz el capitán de aquel barco como de costumbre haciendo desaparecer la tensión.

No veo el porqué sea necesario que el marimo venga, por mi que se quede en su cueva y no vuelva a salir-Quien más podría decir esto que no fuera el cocinero.

Sanji no digas eso! No puedes dejar sin comer a Zoro! Podría enfermarse, ponerse débil, y luego…-Chopper estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, pero era por su gran y tierna inocencia que lo representaba.

Nunca dije que haría eso Chopper, ni quiera a mi peor enemigo….que resulta ser el marimo-Esto ultimo no era cierto, pero no quería decir que consideraba de verdad al espadachín un gran nakama.

Y fue como si lo hubiesen invocado, Zoro apareció por la puerta de la cocina, estaba serio, muy serio. Monet se puso nerviosa el pensar en él y fijarse en su mirada, ¿Por qué la estaba mirando a ella?¡

Sanji no dejo pasar desapercibido esoto y entro en acción por una de "sus ladys".

Oe marimo, si tienes algún problema con Monet-Chwan te pateare al trasero y te regresare al fondo del mar para que estes con tu familia y…-A Sanji se le cayo el cigarro de la boca, la razón? Zoro había pasado de él y lo ignoro al estilo Luffy, eso fue peor para el cocinero que cualquier insulto.

Como el plato de Zoro ya estaba servido (y por alguna extraña razón Luffy no lo había atacado) se sentó a comer ante la mirada atónita de sus nakama, sobre todo por tres integrantes que resultaban ser un rubio, una morena y una mujer de ojos color ambar, aunque los que mas estaban exagerándolo eran como siempre; un narigudo, un joven de cabello color azabache y un pequeño reno.

PODRIAN DEJARME COMER DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-Ese grito mientras le salian dientes de tiburón basto para que todos los mugiwara olvidaran ese asunto y volvieran a lo suyo.

EL resto de la cena transcurrió "normal" y cada vez la mesa estaba mas vacia, las únicas personas que aun estaban sin terminar su almuerzo eran Sanji, Robin, Monet y Zoro. Zoro miraba a Monet, Monet miraba a Sanji para evitar mirar a donde Zoro, Sanji miraba y trataba de conquistar a Robin fallando como siempre, y Robin solo podía mirar con cierto toque de celos a Zoro que miraba a Monet.

Ya termine!-Exclamo Monet levantándose de la mesa nerviosa.

Yo también!-Le siguió Zoro levantando igual de la mesa y drigiendose a la salida.

Gracias por l a cena Cocinero-san!-Exclamo esta vez Robin siguiendo a los otros dos.

Todos ya se habían ido de la cocina dejando a Sanji con los platos sucios de todos, y con la cantidad de comida que engullo el capitán tenía mucho (mucho!) trabajo. Dio calda a su cigarro y se dispuso a empezar de una vez.

Acuario…

Monet se había escondido en el acuario, era tranquilo, podía penar en tolo ocurrido, y sobre todo el marimo no se encontraba ahí.

Hola/KYA!-El saludo desde la parte donde la luz no llegaba la hizo sobresaltarse y dar un pequeño grito de princesa en apuros. Rápidamente sus mejillas se pusieron de color carmesí, estaba avergonzada ella era una mujer seria y algo fría pero ese susto se lo llevaría cualquiera, y mas proviniendo de aquella voz roncan, varonil, que podía nublarle los sentidos si le hablaba al oído y…en que estaba pensando?

Q-que pasa?-Solo se limito a responder.

Nada nada, es solo que tu actitud está un poco rara y…-cada vez de aquellas sombras surgía un espadachín de melena color verde, que se iba acercando cada vez mas y mas-y creo que ya se que es lo que ocurre…-Esto último lo dijo mostrando una de sus famosas sonrisas ladinas.

Y-Y-Yo no sé de que hablas-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Claro que lo sabes…-Estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Monet sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a dar varios pasos hacia atrás, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de ello fue que ya estaba arrinconada contra la pared. Zoro estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de ella. Dio dos pasos más, ahora se encontraban a dos pies de distancia. Dio otro más, la respiración de Monet estaba entrecortada, como si no pudiese respirar, y su corazón latía a mil, se sentía presionada como si solo el contacto de aquellos aspedos dedos lograran que ella perdiera el gran autocontrol que tenia, solo era necesario un rose.

Te hare gritar mi nombre como si no hubiese mañana-Le susurro justo en el oído a la mujer de cabello verde. Cuando acorto ese último pie de distancia? Ni siquiera se entero pero estaba siendo devorada por los labios del espadachin, esa lengua, esa maravillosa lengua! Estaba recorriendo todo el cuello de la arpía que no podía hacer más que gemir, no podía creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando, este era definitivamente el momento mas caliente de su vida, y estaba apunto de corresponderle pero de pronto Zoro dejo su trabajo y miro a la mujer de cabello verde, sus labios cada vez se acercaban mas los de ella, y Monet estaba mas que dispuesta a todo…

HEY!-ese grito la despertó de repente, ¿que estaba pasando?-Levantate mujer no tengo todo el dia!-Aquella voz!

Z-zoro?!-Pregunto algo sonrojada la mujer al ver de quien se trataba.

Escuche ruidos aquí abajo y me encontré contigo a medio de no quiero saber qué clase de sueño, asi que mejor vete a dormir al cuarto con las chicas, Chopper, Ussp y Luffy podrían escucharte y traumarse de por vida-Dijo yéndose del lugar aquel espadachín…espera! Se estaba riendo?!

Lamento mucho el retraso!


	8. Chapter 8: Llegamos

One Piece No Me Pertenece, le pertenece a Eichiro Oda-sama.

Capitulo 8: Llegamos…

El sol entro por la recamara de las chicas iluminando el cuarte, dándoles de lleno en la cara despertándolas suavemente-TIERRA A LA VISTA!-Eso se que las hizo despertarse, ya habían llegado, el destino donde se encontraba la hermana de la ultima integrante de la tripulación de los mugiwara, Monet, u ella fue la que más rápido se levanto de la cama corriendo hacia fuera de la habitación para ver si era cierto, y en efecto, ahí se encontraba el lugar donde vio por última vez a su hermana, donde aquel desgraciado hombre se había atrevido a golpearlas y maltratarlas.

Llegamos…-Dijo esta mujer apretando con sus manos la barandilla del Sunny, estaba en verdad decidida, acabaría con ese hombre a cualquier costo y recuperaría a su hermana.

No estás nerviosa)-Una voz la saco de su trance de ira, y al voltearse vio que era la historiadora de los mugiwara, Nico Robin-Yas sabes, podrían haberle dado de comer a un rey marino usando a tu hermana, y podrían saber que vamos para allá y asesinarnos antes de que nos demos cuenta-Eso había sido innecesario, que clase de mente tenía esa mujer que reflejaba tanta tranquilidad y paz.

A Monet se la había puesto la cara azul de tan solo pensar en lo que dijo la mujer, pero rápidamente recordó que Nami le había divertido de cómo era su compañera para esos comentarios "un poco" sádicos y espeluznantes-No para nada, confió en mi fuerza y en la de ustedes, y se los agradezco una vez más-Dijo sonriéndole con calma, aunque ella en realidad estuviera asustada por si le había ocurrido algo a su hermana.

No tienes por qué, ahora somos nakamas o no?-Dijo Robin antes de irse tranquilamente a tomar un baño.

Si…-Dijo Monet en un suspiro antes de volver la mirada hacia la isla y quedarse absorta en sus pensamientos una vez más, aunque rápidamente aparecieron los recuerdos de lo acontecido el día anterior con el espadachín, de verdad había sido un sueño? Se había sentido tan real, deliciosa y carnosamente real…-DEBO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO!-Se grito así misma, aunque lo primero que ocupaba su mente y lo más importante era el asunto sobre su hermana ella aun no podía dejar de pensar el espadachín. Lamentablemente no noto que había llamado la atención con su grito y tomo el ejemplo de Robin y se fue a tomar un baño.

En la cocina…

Tch, si que eres molesto Ero-Cook!-Esto lo escupió un hombre de cabello color verde-Te lo diere un millón de veces si es necesario, no me gusta Robin!

No me la creo Marimo, pero sabes que? Así es mucho mejor, por fin podre pedirle a Robin-Chwan esa cita soñada y con suerte me permita ser su hombre!-Alucinaba el cocinero de los mugiwara mientras se abrazaba así mismo e imaginaba que besaba a Robin….pero lentamente fue soñando e imaginando que besaba a todas las mujeres del mundo y se casaba con ellas.

Zoro tenía una resistencia inhumana, pero eso solo en batalla, pues no podía aguantar nada que el cocinero hablara así de su Robin…espera de Robin! No! De cualquier mujer! Pensaba tratando de confirmarse así mismo que no sentía nada por esa mujer, con muy poco éxito intentándolo.

En eso el francotirador de los mugiwara, Ussop, había entrado a la cocina esperando comerse su ración antes de que su capitán se lo robara, pero alentrar vio como Sanji le daba besos al aire y se abrazaba, que al mismo tiempo Zoro sentado en una silla se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos como si estuviera sufriendo, pero sin emitir ningún sonido al mismo tiempo que estrellaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

Ussop al ver escena tan rara, retrocedió sobre sus pasos, después desayunaría.

Horas después….

El Sunny por fin había anclado en el puerto de la ciudad más grande de aquella isla, parecía ser una isla muy segura y lo era, aunque no tenia contacto con la marina tenían su propio sistema y oficiales para combatir el crimen.

Vaya que ciudad más bonita!-Decía el médico de la tripulación mientras admiraba la gran ciudad con grandes edificios-ya quiero comprar todos los libros de medicina que tengan!

El pobre reno se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, pues sintió un escalofrió y se giro lentamente para ver a la navegante con una sonrisa pero un aura aterradora detrás de ella-Q-quiero decir, con un par de libros estoy bien jejeje-Reía para ocultar su miedo mientras salía corriendo aterrado.

Eso fue algo cruel-Dijo Ussop también asustado, y al ver como Nami volteaba hacia el salió huyendo junto con el reno.

Pues yo pienso comprar unas SÚPER gaseosas para el sunny!...Nami-nee me das dinero?-Esto saco más de una carcajada al resto de la tripulación por ver al "Hermano Mayor" en esa posición de tener que pedir dinero a la navegante como si fuera su madre, inclusive Zoro tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para evitar reír.

Basta todos! Recuerden a lo que venimos!-Dijo algo molesta la navegante recordándoles a todos el asunto de Monet que aun se conservaba seria hasta atrás de todo mundo.

Nami tiene razón!-Dijo Luffy gritando-nuestra nueva nakama nos necesita y la ayudaremos!-Dijo el capitán levantando el puño hacia el cielo.

Muchas gracias a todos…-Decía Monet por lo bajo aunque todos la escucharon, y rápidamente se acercaron a ella a darle ánimos.

Ben, ahora…a quien tengo que patearle el trasero?-Pregunto el joven de pelo azabache mientras se metía el dedo meñique en la nariz.

Monet dio un largo suspiro y dijo-se llama Senryu, pero lo nombran "El cazador de Bestias" es un hombre extremadamente fuerte, y siempre lleva una espada con él, es todo lo que se….lamento no ser de más ayuda…-Dijo Monet algo deprimida por no poder ayudar más en la derrota de el hombre al que ellos no tienen ninguna obligación de patearle el trasero.

No te preocupes-Nadie se esperaba quien había dicho esto, y la mas sorprendida fue Monet al reconocer su voz-Con solo saber que es un espadachín fuerte basta para mí-Dijo Zoro con total confianza en sí mismo.

Pero Zoro yo quiero patearle el trasero, se escucha como el más fuerte de la isla!-Decía el capitán en un puchero.

No….el no es el más fuerte de la isla-Decía Monet en un tono serio-El s la mano derecha de el alcalde que gobierna este lugar.

Entonces creo que no hay ningún problema en que me enfrente a el, o no capitán?-Pregunto Zoro dándole una indirecta a Luffy de que el se quería encargar de aquel hombre.

De verdad?! Como se llama?!-Preguntaba Luffy emocionado por lo que dijo aquella mujer de cabello verde.

No lo se, Senryu fue el que secuestro a mi hermana para sus propios fines, no se nada acerca del alcalde, solo se que tiene una fuerza temible y…-Pero Monet no pudo terminar.

Oigan chicos creo que tengo la enfermeda de No-Puedo-Ir-A-Esa-Isla-Por-Que-Moriré-Decía el miedoso del grupo.

QUE?! Yo nunca había oído de esa enfermedad!-Gritaba el pequeño reno y medico desesperado por que no fuese una enfermedad grave.

A Ussop no le ocurre nada solo tiene miedo-Dijo Sanji mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

Yohohohoh, espero que pueda pelear con alguien fuerte también!-Dijo emocionado el músico de los mugiwara.

Yosh! Vamos ahora mismo a patearles el trasero a esos idiotas que se metieron con mi nakama!-Grito Luffy antes de lanzarse a el edifico principal donde Monet les había asegurado que ahí estarían los crueles hombres dueños de la ciudad y la isla entera, es cierto que tenían un sistema "Legal" pero solo para su beneficio y todos los ciudadanos que se intentaban independizar e irse de aquel lugar eran encerrados de por vida.

Luffy esperanos!-Grito Nami detrás de el mientras tods marchaban al mismo lugar el capitán de su tripulación.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
